The generic DE 10 2004 048 075 A1 discloses a device and a method for metering liquid, pollutant-reducing media into an exhaust gas duct of the exhaust gas line of an internal combustion engine in which by means of a metering device located in an exhaust gas duct the liquid is injected in the form of one or more string-shaped liquid jets, and these jets are to be directed at a baffle plate or baffle body in order to achieve the corresponding liquid distribution. Other details in this respect are not disclosed. Alternatively, it is provided that the liquid be injected by means of a spray nozzle, the so-called injection site being located in the curve region of an exhaust gas duct. In this version there is no baffle plate or baffle body.
A similar structure is also known from DE 197 41 199 C2 in which the reducing agent is injected within the pipe elbow of an exhaust gas duct. Upstream and downstream from the elbow is one static mixer at a time which is made as an expanded grating with a number of meshes formed by intermediate bridges. With this static mixer the exhaust gas flow in the exhaust gas duct is to be made uniform.
Furthermore U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,658 B2 discloses a structure in which the exhaust gas duct in front of the inlet to the actual catalytic converter is divided into a plurality of individual flow channels, each of these flow channels being assigned its own metering means for the reducing agent.
Conversely, the object of this invention is to make available a device and a method for metering liquid, pollutant-reducing media, such as, for example, ammonia or urea, into an exhaust gas duct of the exhaust gas line of an internal combustion engine as well as a static mixer by means of which extremely fine distribution or atomization of the liquid, pollutant-reducing media to be metered becomes easily and reliably possible.